24fandomcom-20200223-history
Collette Stenger
Collette Stenger was an information broker who has been hired by various terrorist groups around the world. She had a romantic relationship with undercover German agent Theo Stoller, as well as a professional relationship with Christopher Henderson and a woman named Maria. Stenger supported both Vladimir Bierko and the Dawn Brigade's plot to use the Sentox nerve gas, and had also been used by Christopher Henderson in furthering the Sentox nerve gas conspiracy. Before Day 5 :View Collette Stenger's profile at Character profiles. Stenger was wanted for a number of crimes worldwide, including the theft of data files from the German embassy in East Rand in 2000, computer hacking and transporting illegal documents in Dushanbe in 2001, and for theft in Bishkek in 2002. Sometime before Day 5, on agreement between both the German and American governments, Theo Stoller went undercover with Stenger and the two had been staying in Los Angeles by Day 5's start. Day 5 Collette Stenger was hired by Russian separatist Vladimir Bierko to provide the schematics for a secure building in Day 5. She was also in contact with Christopher Henderson, who told her to frame Audrey Raines if she was ever captured by CTU. After getting the schematics, Collette left a hotel and told Theo she would meet him at the Van Nuys Airport. When Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning arrived at the hotel later, Stoller initially was non-cooperative with surrendering Stenger's location, but after agreeing for the WET List (which Jack later reneged on) he gave her up. Collette arrived at the warehouse, and after selling the schematics to Bierko for $10,000,000 US, Collette left to meet with Theo. At the airport, Collette was surrounded by agents from CTU Los Angeles. Demanding for Theo to get in her car so they could escape, Collette was shocked when he handed her over to the agents. She then learned from Jack Bauer that Theo was an agent with the German Intelligence as she revealed she had feelings for Theo. Collette would only cooperate if she got full presidential immunity and Jack accepted the offer. After confirming with her lawyers in Zurich and Tripoli that the immunity was legitimate, Collette gave up an address (12451 Saticoy Boulevard, Bierko's base of operations, which was already abandoned when they all left for their next target) but also told Bauer that she provided Bierko with a schematic, sold to her by Audrey Raines. Collette was handcuffed and brought back to CTU. After he interrogated Audrey, Jack was convinced that Stenger was framing her. When Chloe O'Brian proved that Stenger was holding back information, Jack entered Collette's holding cell, knocked out the federal marshal who was guarding her, and threatened to kill her. To save herself, she revealed that Christopher Henderson told her to set up Audrey and the schematics were for an industrial gas company. Background information and notes * She was presumably charged for her crimes, as her immunity agreement was nullified when it was discovered that she withheld vital information and lied about Audrey Raines being her DOD contact. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Female antagonists Category:Sentox conspirators Category:Living characters